The one winged kitsune
by DarksMasterRen
Summary: naruto and hinata have demons inside of them everyone knows about the kitsunes but what about the beings that came with the kitsunes.naruxhina sasxsaku ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTES:YAY ANOTHER STORY anyways im going to to my best with this one its a story i've been thinking about longer then any of the storys i have and dont worry my other storys are still being worked on.

any ways here's the age's of the naruto chars im using in this chapter this will stay the same until later chapter when i decided to make another characater join and if i make people older.naruto(8) hinata(8) my oc ren(8) neji (9) hizashi neji's father (22) hiashi hinata's father (23) hana hinata's mother (23) third hokage (68)

disclaimer:I DONT OWN NARUTO BUT I OWN ANY NEW JUTSU'S NARUTO AND HINATA MAKE AND I OWN REN okay then

-----------------------------------------------chapter 1--------------------------------

It was a bright sunny day in konoha at least to every one but one little boy

**NARUTO'S POV**

I was running from a mob that attacked me i don't know why they attacked me or why they hate me is it because of the way i look.nevermind i just gotta run till i lose them.i ran down a ally way lucky for me no one seemed to notice i quickly hid in a box and waited for things to calm down.

**HINATA'S POV**

my okasan asked me to go to the market and pick up a few things with my adopted ren chi she's from another clan that went dead years ago she is the last surviver.ren is kind of odd she makes sure everyone calls her chi-chan and she has red eyes she has long white hair that never grows and if you cut it it comes right back she wares hyuuga cloths but she's not a hyuuga but she lives with the hyuuga family like myself but i am a hyuuga.everyone treats me badly outside of the hyuuga house i don't know why maybe its cause of my look hmmm nah everyone in the hyuuga compound thinks im cute this way heh heh.me and ren were about to go to the market place when we heard crying coming from a allyway.

**NORMAL POV**

hinata and ren ran down the ally way to see what the crying was from they were shocked to see a little boy in a box curled up in a ball asleep.what shocked them more was what he had a dark green jacket on,a black under shirt that had cuts in some places and some green pants he aslo had two red fox ears on the top of his head and one red tailing coming from his back.hinata was about to wake him up but when she tried he mumbled somthing in his sleep and stared holding his head with his hands and said"i didn't mean to do it i don't even know what i did please don't hurt me"

ren and hinata we're on the verge of crying now but they fought back their tears picked the boy up and ran down the street noticing even more glares as they did most going to the boy then to hinata.they quickly made there way to the hyuuga compound and met hinata's mom hana and told her where they found the boy."oh my this is horrible this poor little boy quickly take him to a room i'll be in there in a minute i have to tell the hokage about this"said hana as she poofed away.

hinata and ren ran through the door ignoring all the question of the other hyuuga and made it quickly to a guest bedroom.the room was small and only had a few tables a tv and 3 beds but it would do.they put the boy on the bed and got chairs so they could sit beside the bed.

about 5 minutes later hana,neji,hizashi,and hiashi came into the room with the hokage.everyone stared talking about the boy until he stared to stir."huh whats with all the yelling did i get found again"said the boy as he yawned and stared scratching his ear with his foot and streching in a very fox like way.he noticed everyone staring at him he didn't recanize anyone but the hokage."hokage-ojo-san whats going on"he asked with a confused look

"naruto these two girls said the found you in a box in a ally way is this true"

"heh heh heh yeah i guess i fell asleep from all that running"he said with a grin and his tail stared swinging side to side.

"naruto what were you running from"naruto's tail went limp and told them about the mob that chased him all the way to the ally way.all the kids looked shocked where as the adults looked angry.then naruto saw a girl with blue hair with two fox ears on her head of the same color and one little blue tail swinging back and forth staring at him.

"hmmmm...why do you have a tail like me"he asked hinata.

"well um...i'm not really sure...so what is your name anyways fox boy"asked hinata with a playful smirk

naruto leaned back and said."i'll tell you my name if you tell me your name fox girl"as he smirked playfully

"HAI...my name is hinata hyuuga now tell me your name"

he smirked and said."MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUUMAKI THE NEXT HOKAGE"said naruto jumping of the bed.

hinata giggled.the rest of the group were all talking neji and ren asking why a mob would chase naruto and why he was like hinata and the adults were ignoring them and having there own confursation about naruto.they all stopped when they heard a large crash and saw naruto on his ahead aginst the wall with a large bump on his head and the wall had a HUGE whole in it.

"uh oops i triped and slipped across the floor heh heh heh"said naruto rubbing them back of his head.

hinata just giggled and helped him up.the hokage sighed said his goodbyes and left.

"hana hizashi maybe we should let him stay with us so he has a place to stay plus it looks like hinata has taken to him real well"said hiashi

ren heard that and said."ano...if he stays can i teach him and hinata-san about partner fighting with my style"she asked

"i don't see why not your stile is one of a kind because you made it your self...come to think of it you never gave it a name did you chi-chan"said hizashi

"hmm true"she looked at naruto and hinata both where just sitting there staring at eachother witch made ren smirk evily."well im sure i'll think of a name but hana-chan hiashi-san you might want to stop them before they kiss"said ren pointing at naruto and hinata who were still staring at each other.

"our hinata is growing up so fast"said hana prentending to cry."and we're getting so old"this caused hiashi to flinch and hana to grin evily."im just kidding dear...well come on lets go get dinner stared im sure i can make somthing from whats left in the fridge she was about to walk out when she heard a question a very hard to beileve question.

"ano...whats dinner"asked naruto finally turning away from hinata.

everyone in the room looked at him shocked at his words."what do you mean whats dinner naruto" asked neji speaking up for the first time

"i mean what is it i've never had dinner before"

this caused everyone to be shocked even more.nobody said anything till hinata spoke up."naruto-kun what do you mean haven't you ever eaten before"

"hmmmm...not really usually i just eat what i can find"

everyone stayed scilent until hana spoke up."well then naruto-kun come with me i'll get you some good food okay"said hana going to the kitchen.

"hai"said naruto as he followed hinata,neji,and ren aslo left.soon after hizashi and hiashi poofed away to tell the hokage about what naruto said.

-----about 10:00 at night---

"ano are you sure it's okay if i live here"naruto asked hizashi

"yes naruto you need a place to stay plus i would never think about leting you back out there if you to live like that"said hizashi with neji in his arms asleep

"thank you hizashi-san"said naruto as he walked to a room.he was sharing one with hinata witch at first made them both blush a little.but they got over it and accepted.

"hinata-chan am i aloud to come in"

"hai naruto-kun"

naruto entered and was surrpriesed at how big the room was it was about 3 times bigger then the room he woke up in he then noticed hinata on her bed under the covers her tail handing out a little and he could barly see her ears."ano hinata-chan if you want i could sleep on the floor"

"no naruto-kun its okay you can sleep with me"the last part made them both blush madly but you couldn't see hinata's because of the blanket

"um okay"naruto got on the bed got under the covers and saw hinata's face still slightly pink.he smiled and rapped his tail around her waste.witch caused her to blush more but she also made her tail grab his waste.causing them both to be pulled together.hinata snuggled into naruto's chest and naruto snuggled into hinata's hair becarful about the ears.they soon fell asleep like that enjoying each others warmth.

----------end chapter------

so what do you think

please review


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTES:even though i stared this story just a little while ago i'm going to include another chapter.sasuke(8)oh and just so you know hana looks like hinata whens she's 12 but is way taller her hair is longer and she wairs a white robe all the time.and she's pregnet with hanabi.oh and in this hana does not die

-----------1:00 pm---------------

"hizashi-sama hiashi-sama we have just recived word that the intire uchiha clan has been masacured"said a hyuuga worker coming into hiashi and hizashi's office.

"WHAT"they both yelled in unsion

"it was uchiha itachi sir and it seems like only his little brother sasuke uchiha survived the masacure"

"damn it i always knew itachi was bad"said hizashi

"there somthing else um...the hokage has asked us to take care of sasuke"

"hmmmm...well since his family was killed i suppose its alright but he must follow our rules just like naruto"said hiashi

"hai hiashi-sama"he was about to leave when he remembered somthing."ano hizashi-sama"

"yes what is it"

"isn't next week naruto-kuns brithday along with hinata-chan"

"you're right i completly forgot thank you (just making up a name here)hiasha-san"

"hai hiashi-sama"said the worker leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

----2:00 pm----

"welcome sasuke to our home"said hana welcoming sasuke as he walked through the door he still had a sad face

"HEY HINATA-CHAN WHERE'D YOU GO"somone(bet you can't guess who)yelled from the top of the stairs

some where hinata's voice came and said."IF WE'RE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK THEN I CAN'T TELL YOU WHERE I WENT BAKA!

then naruto came down from the stairs completly ignoring sasuke and hana.but both of them noticed naruto's nose twitching.but that wasn't what sasuke was watching really he was watching naruto _TAIL_ go back and forth and his _EARS_ twitching like mad._what the hell hes got a fox tail and fox ears that's freaky"._thought sasuke as he watched naruto's nose keep twitching.

"hmm..let's see five workers in the room to the right hizashi-san and hiashi-san in the room upstairs and three scents down here one hana one is masked and one i...can't reconize"thought naruto outloud..he then noticed sasuke staring at him like he was crazy.but he shrugged it off and looked for the masked scent.he looked around the room and only saw hana and sasuke.who where just staring at him sasuke with a confused look on and hana with a smile."ha ha i found you"said naruto as he jumped up to the top of a bookshelf and took a sheet off of it to reviel hinata.

"kuso"as soon as hinata said that a book hit her in the head it was thrown by her mother who stared to yell at her."YOU DON'T TALK LIKE THAT UNTIL YOUR A NINJA"hinata just stuck her tounge out at her mother.witch made naruto laugh.hinata then giggled jumped down and noticed sasuke."hello i'm hyuuga hinata and that's naruto uzumaki what's your name"

"sasuke uchiha"

"okay sasuke would you like to play with me and naruto-kun"she looked at naruto who was hanging from a ceeling fan by his tail witch made hinata laugh.

"i might if you tell me why you two both have fox ears and a fox tail"

"the thing is we don't really know"said naruto jumping off the ceeling fan

"HINATA-CHAN NARUTO-KUN SASUKE-KUN DINNERS READY"yelled ren from the kitchen.everyone flinched when their name was called

"how the hell did she know my name"

"i think she has ears and eyes everwhere in this house"said naruto

"what do you mean"

well when i first got here she knew where i was when ever i wonder off from her when she was giving me a tour of the house"said naruto only to hear another scream

"GET IN HERE OR ELSE"naruto and hinata knew what or else meant so they ran to the kitchen.sasuke just sweat dropped and started to turn away when hana started to push him towards the kitchen.

"trust me sasuke you don't want to know what or else means"hana whispered into his ear witch made him flinch in fear.

------11:00 pm---

sasuke was sitting in his new room witch was as hinata's room he was sitting in his bed when he heard a large crash and a scream.he quickly jolted up to see neji in a fight with a jounin cloud ninja holding hinata.he was pushed aside and layied unconious.sasuke quickly ran to neji to see if he was alive he was he then went to see if naruto was up he was up but not in the room."_kuso either that guy got naruto too or got hinata when naruto was out"_thought sasuke runnig down the hall as quickly as he could to catch that guy.he was at the door when he felt two great powers of chakra.he opened the door and saw hinata and naruto now with three tails on top of the jounin who was dead.naruto's eyes we're slited and we're red.while hinata's eyes we're just slits with red mixed in.hizashi,hiashi,hana,ren who was carrying neji saw this but didn't look shocked or troubled execpt neji but that's just cause he was covered in blood.they just stared at the two as they stared at the guy they killed finally their eyes turned to normal and htey both fell over laying beside eachother.

"so hizashi-san han-san hiashi-san sasuke-kun neji-kun it looks like their seals woke up in time to save them but what do we do about this guy"said ren

neji and sasuke looked confused while hana hizashi and hiashi looked shocked she knew about the seals but we're also shcoked by her mature atty in the situation.finally hiashi got out of the trance and looked at the cloud nija and noticed the slash mark on his forhead protecter."well it looks like this guy was a missing nin so we don't have to worry about a conflict with the village hiddin in the clouds but we should let the hokage check on their seals"

"what seals are you talking about hiashi-sama"asked neji filling a little better

"well i'll tell you when they wake up they have a right to know too"said hiashi picking naruto and hinata up their six tails(they both have three now) swinging back and forth."bro can you take care of that cloud ninja"

"sure"

"hana you get neji's wounds fixed i'm going to tell the counsel about the cloud nin and about neji's bravery"said hiashi as he walked in the house and went to hinata and naruto's room

"i'm sorry i would have helped hinata and naruto if i knew any jutsu's besides fire jutsus"said sasuke looking at the ground.hana hizashi and neji just smiled at him

"don't worry sasuke-kun i'm kinda glad you didn't use your fire jutsu's it would take forever to clean a mess like that up"said hana as she took neji in her arms and grabbed hizashi's ear and pulled them to the house.before hizashi went through the door sasuke could have sworn he heard "help me sasuke"come from his mouth.but he shrugged it off and walked inside._"well life could be harder...on second thought never mind"_thought sasuke

----------1:00 am----

naruto and hinata woke up and found them selves in their bed the same way they had been the nightbefore witch made them both blush a little.they then noticed everyone in the room giving them looks.they blushed more and pulled away from eachother.

finally everyone stopped staring (much to hinata and naruto's sake they were going to faint if they did that any longer)"so hiashi-san what was it you were going to tell us about naruto and hinata"asked neji.

this cought naruto and hinata's attention

"well it was about eight years ago there's also somthing you alshould know that i didn't know until i had hokage-sama check on their seals. it seems they had two cretures not one sealed inside of them.

**---FLASH BACK TIME----**

two gaint kitsunes ran throught the trees and towards konoha both had nine tails but one was a girl and was blue while one was a boy and was red they we're known as kyuuni no kyuubi and sanshu no kyuubi. ninja's began to rush at the kitsunes with their most powerful attacks not one of them fazing them.the foxes kill many shinobi until the fourth hokage came holding two babys in his arms.he was about to preform a sealing jutsu when two beingings came from the sky both looked human one was a girl dressed in all white with black hair and a very long sword and one white wing on the right side of her back the other one was a man with long silver hari he was dressed in all black with a equely long sword as the woman and he had one large black wing on the left side of his back.they aslo began to attack the shinobi of konoha killing more and more then the kitsunes who we're also helping.finally the forth hokage broke from his trance by the apperence of the two and began his sealing jutsu again.the death god appeared and pulled the pulled the girl with long black hair and the kitsune with blue fur into a baby girl and the kitsune with red fur and the guy with silver hair into a baby boy."i did it"said the fourth hokage as he picked up the two and begged the death god for a few more minutes so he could say goodbye.the death god nodded.the fouth hokage ran towards the third with the children in his arms."saratobi please take care of naruto hinata should be fine with her father and mother"the third hokage nodded and took the two baby's from the fouth.who was slowly falling to the ground his last words we're."let hyuuga hinata and naruto uzumaki my son heh and my proablaly soon to be (this is what fathers call their son's wife right)step-daughter be known as HERO'S TO THE VILLAGE TO KONOHA"yelled the fourth as he closed his eyes.

"your wish shall not go in vane i will make sure the village treats them with the respeact they desirve"he was about to walk away when the death god spoke up

"third hokage...the seals i have placed on these two will protect them...so chakra from the beinging inside can help them fight...but be warned hokage if the beinging with the wings get out do not exspect the ones they are fighting to live...heh heh heh eh and don't worry about the fourth i won't tourcher his soul forever...maybe just a couple years or so...see you soon hokage EH HEHEHEHEHEHEH"said the death god as he vanished into thin air"oh and hokage try and keep his body in one peice freeze it or somthing"we're the last words the thrid hokage heard as he slowly made his way back to the village and to hiashi and told him everything that happened except the what happened to the two beingings with wings.

-----**END FLASH BACK----**that was a long flash back

everyone just stared at hinata and naruto who looked more shocked then all of them.finally they made theirs heads face their beds

"so the village hates us cause of the things sealed in us"asked naruto

"yes"

"but why...its not like we're the demon's...are we"asked hinata

"the village is just scared that's all when they see how wrong they we're they'll regret ever thinking about you as demon's okay"said hana

hinata and naruto looked up with no trace of tears or frowning at all.(because they we'rent sad you morons)."RIGHT AND WHEN THEY DO THEY WILL REGRET MESSING WITH HYUUGA HINATA/NARUTO UZUMAKI BELIEVE IT"they yelled in usion causing everyone to laugh or smirk.(sorry i just had to add that lame catch fraze but it did go well with what they just said)

"all right then off to bed children you too hiashi"said hana tucking naruto and hinata back in who immendently went back to their comfertable spot and went to sleep.this caued hana to chuckle.

"so does this mean i don't have to go to bed hana-san"asked hizashi

"what are you talking about i told you and the kids to go to bed"said hana as she walked out the room smirking evily

"that was just mean"said hizashi walking out of the room and closing the door.

------END OF CHAPTER---

well what do you think i might have the kitsunes or the one winged angels talk to naruto and hinata next chapter then again i might not anyways next CHAPTER PARTNER TRAINING WITH REN REN'S SECRET REVIVLED

ren-sama:YAY

hinata:isnt that a bad thing

naruto:not if we figure out how she knows everything

ren-sama:YEP

hinata:okay then see you soon and please review chi-chans story

naruto:come on hinata its time for bed

hinata:coming naruto-kun


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTES:okay poeple i'm using a japaness name for a jutsu in this chapter.sakura(8) ino(8) neji had a party (10)

------------chapter 3----------------PARTNER TRAINING WITH REN. REN'S SECRET REVIVLED.

---some where in the forest-----

"okay then naruto hinata i will be teaching you to partener train,how to mask your kitsune and if you get them one winged angel propertys,i will aslo show you moves you can learn that are very powerful"said ren pacing back and forth.they went to the woods about two hours after they woke up."first off the style your going to learn is hard to learn at the end its pretty easy at the start at the start but we'll get to that later"

"ano ren-_sensei_"said hinata

"now now hinata-chan theres no need to call me sensei although i do like the sound of that"

"well what are these moves your going to teach us"

"ah moves that are very powerful i would teach you guys both of them but i'm going to befare"

"what do you mean"asked naruto

"well naruto-kun hinata-chan can't learn the move i'm teaching you but i'm going to teach her a move thats just as strong as the move im teaching to you"

"i see i see so what are these moves"

"two you might know naruto your going to learn _rasengan_ and hinata your going to learn _chidori_ got it"

"hai"

"hey chi-chan why can't hinata learn rasengan"asked naruto

"well naruto-kun only poeple of your clan can learn rasengan with the exception of the ero-sennin"said ren

"IVE GOT A CLAN"

"duh it's blood line is pretty cool too"

"wait how are you going to teach me this if your not of this clan"

"huh what you didn't think i wasn't part of a clan i'm the last surviver of the chi clan i have three blood lines in one"

"huh"

"i have the chichigon its able to use anyblood line but not to there full power like im able to use sharingan,byakugan,and your blood line the zeirengan it also lets me put seals in any room so i can hear see and somtimes smell the things in the room now to tell you about your blood line"

"YATTA SO WHAT IS MY BLOOD LINE DO"

ren sighs."your blood line has five parts the first part lets you see oppnents moves like the sharingan but it also lets you identify them so you know how to counter them without it being activated...the second part allows you to see your oppenents stats like their best jutsu how good they are at taijutsu ninjutsu and genjutsu witch is on a scale of 1-100 aslo their personal info like their missons and clan if they have one...the thrid part let's you copy jutsu and make your own jutsus like rasengan wasn't just found or anything it was made like the move im sure your familer with the shuushin"

"shuushin...OH you mean that move i use to lose the mobs that chase me"said naruto

"yes that sense you already have that i don't have to teach it to you"said ren."anyways the fourth part makes it so you can make seals in the air and on items with your chakra like you can make things blow up teleport to you ect. now the last part allows you to copy anything even blood lines but unlike me you can use them to there full power with out waring your self out"

"isee isee so basicly its a really cool blood line"

"basicly yeah it is...but anyways there somthing else you should know you won't go to the academy till your twelve years old"

"nani what why ren-se-chi-chan"said hinata

ren smiled."well you need about four years to learn all of this and by the time you get to the academy you'll be able to pass with 1 of your power".she smiled again."WELL LETS GET STARTED"

shows hinata the seals for chidori."now hianta-chan go practice on that tree over there"

"HAI"

"now naruto your rasengan does get seals so here"throws him a water bollon"pop that with your chakra"

"hai"

"now while your doing that im going to tell you about the demons in you"said ren."the one winged angels are VERY powerful and work in partners like you guys but if they ever get out of you even a little bit of their chakra can make you more powerful then anything on this world"ren paused"also i found out about a power they use when in certain situations first off when you awaken their power you will use black and white feathers to summon their things like their swords and wings and if you are fighting a huge force you will fuse together and fight with both their powers witch could kill anything"ren paused again"are you even listening to me"

"HAI"said naruto and hinata while still practicing their moves

"good well BACK TO WORK"

----------30 minutes later----------

"good work hinata you put a hole straight through three trees i wonder how naruto is doing"

naruto was already on the last step(woh)"hmmmmmm let's see i need 100 so i'll put all my power into it"blue chakra starts to swirl in his hands and forms the rasengan

"very nice naruto-kun with the power of your demons you must have better control and more chakra so you can learn rasengan so easily same with you hinata-chan it took a year for the people who know these things other then me to be able to do them"said ren"well anyways lets head home now your mom will be pissed if we don't get home in time for dinner"

"HAI"

------hyuuga compound-----------living room

"WHERE HAVE YOU THREE BEEN I'VE BEEN WORRIED SI-ren shoves a piece of bread in hana's mouth and sets in a chair

"shut it fool i was teaching them so :p"

pulls bread out."TEACHING THEM WHAT"

"stuff"

"WHAT STUFF"

"oh i don't know my partner style rasengan chidori-"

"WHAT YOU TOUGHT THEM THOSE MOVES YOU KNOW THEY CAN'T LEARN THOSE"

"actually they already mastered them"

hana is now twiching while staring at ren."are you serious"

_finally stoped yelling"_thought ren."yeah hinata is the master of chidori and naruto is master of rasengan"

hana looks at hinata and naruto who were setting on a couch with their tails around each other smiling."hinata naruto is it true can you do chidori and rasengan"

"OF COURSE DON'T UNDERESTAMATE NARUTO UZUMAKI / HINATA HYUUGA THE FUTURE HOKAGE / CLAN HEAD"they said in unsion while pumping their fists in the air causing hana to chuckle.

"right right how could i understamate such fine mates"

this caused hinata and naruto to blush a LOT.ren and hana laughed and left the room

----later that night-----back in the forest

"okay then naruto hinata i'll be teaching you my style now"

"HAI"

"by the time we're done you guys will be able to do s-rank missions and come back with maybe one scratch or two"

"YATTA LETS GET STARTED THEN"

"right"

---end chapter---

ren-sama:YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE

hinata:your going to make me and naruto-kun mates right

ren-sama:of course

hinata:YAYhugs naruto

naruto:NEXT TIME ACADEMY TROUBLES

hianta:come on naruto-kun its time for our first day of school

naruto;HAI


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTES:yeah i did a big time jump here. neji(13) sasuke(12) naruto (12) hinata(12) ren(12) kiba(12) shikamaru(12) ino(12) sakura(12) iruka (28) mizuki(29)

----chapter 4----academy troubles

---academy----iruka's room

"alright class we have two new student here today"said the teacher iruka

_new students"_thought everyone but sasuke in the room

"right first we have NARUTO UZUMAKI"naruto stepped through the door he was masking his kitsune tail and ears and he was holding someones(bet you know who)hand he was waring a red t shirt and darkgreen cargo pants."okay next is HINATA HYUUGA".hinata came in holding naruto's hand she also was masking her tail and ears and she wore the same thing but the colors were opposite.

"HELLO EVERYBODY"yelled the two in unsion

"are right now naruto hinata take your seats"

"HAI"naruto and hinata took a table where no one was but hinata sat on naruto's lap and naruto put his arms around her.pretty much stating that they we're a couple.this caused sasuke to smirk.witch everybody in room noticed and all the girls we're all over and hinata and naruto we're chuckling at sasuke running around yelling things like "WHY COULDN'T YOU KILL ME BROTHER"and"DAMN IT IF THIS IS HOW I LIVE THEN IM NOT SURE I WANT TO"

finally the girls stopped and went back to their seats leaving a very scared uchiha.

"anyways we will have the genin exams today but first we must practice your bunshin no jutsu and your henge no jutsu so line up"

they lined up in the front of the room.

"okay first up sasuke uchiha"sasuke made 3 clones and each one iruka"good next sakura haruno"sakura made 3 clones and each one iruka"good next up naruto uzumaki"

"don't over do it naruto-kun"said hinata

"yeah yeah ill only use 1 okay"said naruto

"that still might be to much"

naruto went to the front and made 3 clones all of them a sexy blonde girl making iruka fall back with a huge nose bleed."HAHAHAHAAHA sorry sensei i just couldnt reist"

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING"yelled iruka hinata just sweat dropped

"yeah yeah"

"ahem...next up hinata hyuuga"hinata made 3 clones and all of them naruto"good next"

--------genin exams-----

"okay first up naruto uzumaki"

"okay here i go"said naruto entering the rooom

"okay naruto make at least 3 bunshins"

"um witch kind"

"huh"

"well do i make kage bunshin or water bunshin or a just a normal bunshin"

"a normal bunshin"

"yosh"naruto didn't make a seal bt 10 naruto's appeared

the examaners we're shocked but quickly got over it"okay then next hinata hyuuga"

"okay here i go"said hinata

"okay make at least three bunshins"

"YOSH"she didn't form seals either and made 10 hinata's

"okay very good next"

---at the swing----

"hey did you hear forhead girl"said ino

"what"asked sakura

"well it seems like those new students made 10 clones with out using seals"

"what thats impossible for normal academy students"

"exactly so i'm thinking there not normal at all"

"what are you planing ino-pig""

"i say we find out their secrets like maybe they got special training or somthing"

"okay i'm in since this isn't about sasuke"

"good well let's go"

"right"

----some where in the woods-----

"gah its so trouble some to keep this genjutsu up"said naruto

little did they know sakura and ino we're watching them

"now naruto-kun your sounding like shikamaru-kun"

"i know but you gotta agmit ihes right most of the time"

"true but still you know that if the villagers found out about us the hokage would have to deal with it all"

"yeah yeah but can i please let my tails scretch for a little bit"

_did he say tails"_thought ino and sakura

"hmmm...well ok we'll drop the genjutsu til lunch is over"

"YATTA"naruto and hinata preformed a seal neither ino or sakura knew and grew 6 tails and 2 fox ears on each of them.

sakura and ino's eyes widened they we're very very weirded out now they knew what they had to do...tell iruka.

they ran out of the forest with out getting detected by naruto or hinata at least so they thought.

"are you sure it was okay to let them see us like that"asked naruto putting his tails and ears back

"yeah we were going to show the class anyways right naruto-kun"

"right but why didn't we wait"

"well my tails needed to scretch plus i wanted to see your tails"said hinata walking off

"what did that mean"naruto asked himself and started to walk to where hinata was going

-----------------iruka's class room-----------------

sakrua and ino came brusting into the class room scaring everyone that was in it which was shikamaru,chouji,lee and tenten who we're visting,neji,sasuke,kiba,shino, and iruka.

"IRUKA-SENSEI WE FOUND SOMTHING"yelled ino and sakura

"whats the proabliem"

"ITS NARUTO AND HINATA"

"what about them"

"WE SAW THEM IN THE WOODS AND THEY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT REMOVING THEIR GENJUTSU'S AND STUFF"

"and?"

"WHEN THEY DID THEY GREW TWO FOX EARS ON THEIR HEADS AND SIX TAILS BEHIND THEM"

sasuke,neji,and iruka flinched witch everyone noticed

"okay whats going on in here with all the yelling"said a voice from the door way.everyone looked and saw naruto and hinata leaning on the door frame.

"yo"

sakura and ino ran behind iruka."AH ITS THE FOXS"

"thanks for the complament ino-san sakura-san"said hinata walking to the middle of the room and infront of iruka

naruto closed the door and walked to hinata

"well as you heard from ino and sakura we're not what you call...whats the word i'm looking for...normal"said naruto to everybody

neji,sasuke and iruka just sighed,

"so then what exactly are you guys"asked shikamaru in a bored tone

"well you could say that we're hmmm actually im not really sure but just cause we have tails and ears doesnt mean we're still not human"said naruto

"so how do we know your telling the truth about these tails and ears"

naruto and hinata put up the mystery seal again and six tails came out from behind and two fox ears appeared on the top of their heads.then they put the seal up again and turned to '_normal_' mode.

"now can you guys keep this a secret"asked hinata

"why would we keep it a secret its pretty cool"said kiba

"well the only reason we're telling you is because we're all might work together soon and the reason you have to keep it a secret is because this village doesn't like foxes very much"said naruto rubbing the back of his head

"so do we have your ninja word that you won't tell"

everyone even ino and sakura who quit hiding said."HAI"

"good well if you don't mind me and hinata we're in the middle of somthing"

naruto and hinata left the room and as soon as they did neji activated his byakugan only to get hit with three sanbon needels to turn in off thrown by hinata."don't be a pervert neji-nii-san"everyone sweat dropped

-----end of chapter-

HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ok then

naruto:hey wheres ren-sama

hinata:naruto-kun forget about her let's go do somthing fun

naruto:hai hina-chan

hinata:blushscome on naru-kun

ren-sama:GET A ROOM

hinata and naruto:WE ARE

neji:next time the genin teams kakashi or ren you decide. excuse me i must make sure they aren't doing anything perverted

ren-sama:rrrrrrright REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTES:hi kakashi(25)

-----------------chapter 5------------

----iruka's class room----

everyone was sitting in the class room waiting to get put in to genin teams

"okay then team 7 will be uzumaki naruto,hyuuga hinata,uchiha sasuke,and haruno sakura"said iruka

"YATTA"said naruto and hinata huging each other

"phe whatever"said sasuke and sakura(yes sakura is ooc in this she's not crazy about sasuke in this)

"OI"said a voice coming from outside everyone looked at the window in time to see it blow up and ren jump in

"yo"

a vain poped in iruka's head."YOU BAKA WHY DID YOU GO THROUGH THE WINDOW NEXT TIME USE THE DOOR"

"going through the window is more fun"

"who are you anyways"

"heheheheh I AM REN CHI HYUUGA i dont have a middle name so i made my old last name my middle name BUT YOU CAN CALL ME CHI-CHAN"

"okay so what are you here for genin teams or somthing"

"huh genin teams im just here for my students"

"please your twelve years ol-"he was cut short by a chidori coming from her finger going right past his ear

"you were saying"

"r-ight so who are you here for"

"those two morons that have been asleep since i went through the window"everyone looked at naruto and hinata who were asleep

"wait your their sensei"yelled ino

"well not for long i hear they got kakashi-no-hentai"

"so your why their so strong"yelled sakura

"ya so iruka"

iruka's eye twitched at the name hentai."please dont mention words like that in my class room"

"right sorry sorry so i would assume they all told you of their...condition"

"yeah they told everyone here"his eye twitched when he looked at the class all of them took hinata and naruto example and went to sleep so they wouldn't have to hear this confersation

"hahahahaha well it looks like things are going great here i just came to give my students somthing that might help them"

"fine"

"YO NARUTO CATCH"she threw a scroll to naruto who caught it with one hand

he opened his eyes and then he opened the scroll.he just stared at the scroll witch said:kitsune teleportation,super nova,and kitsune ember jutsu's

"hmmmmm...thanks chi-chan"said hinata waking up and looking at the scroll

"dont mention it but those are skills only you can learn and it shouldn't take you too long to figure them out"said ren"well i got to go JANE"she then disappeared in a poof of smoke"

"anyways back to te-WAKE UP DAMN IT"

everyone woke up

"all right back to team placing team 8 kiba (i cant remeber his last name) and shino (or his but they dont matter anyways)

"team 9 ...

------35 minutes later--------

"GOD DAMN IT WHERE IS HE ALL THE OTHER TEAMS HAVE ALL READY LEFT"yelled sakura

"sakura please stop he's all ways late"said sasuke

"SHUT UP SASUKE ITS BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO WAIT FOR A STUPID SENSEI THATS LATE ITS WORSE THAT I HAVE TO WAIT IN A ROOM ALONE WITH A PLAYBOY LIKE YOU"

"first off kakashi is late for everything unless its serious second its not my fault hinata and naruto had to go train and third im not a playboy"

"PLEASE YOUR ALWAYS BEING CHASED BY GIRLS"

"phe not my fault i hate those girls its not like i do anything i just smirk and they all go crazy"

"huh"

"for some reason they thing being the last uchiha is cool well its not im just like anyone else now"

"..."

then the door opened and hinata and naruto came in holding kakahsi by the ear

"LET ME GO DAMN IT"yelled kakahsi

"sorry kakashi but we need you now your our sensei"said naruto

"plus we would wont you to get lost on the road to life again"said hinata

kakashi sighed in defeat"alright fine everyone meet me at the top of the school building"said kakashi before poofing in away

hianta and naruto followed by bursting into blue and red flames

sakura and sasuke sighed and walked up to the roof

------------------------roof---------

kakashi waited for his students to come up the stairs and was surpriesed when two flames came out of the ground and naruto and hinata stepped out of them

"so you two know a fire teleportion jutsu"said kakashi

"no its kitsune fire jutsu"

"i see well lets wait for the other two shall we"

---3 minutes later--

sakura and sasuke both came through the door and sat down on the steps

"right then tell me about your selfs you know your name likes dislikes dreams here i'll go first to show you how it works lets see my name its kakashi i like many things i dislike many things dreams ...hmmmm... okay your turn naruto"

_what a waste of time all he said was his name"_thought everyone there

"right i would like to tell you about myself but i don't feel like it"

"fine then hinata its your turn"

"im with naruto-kun"

kakashi sighed."right sasuke your turn"

"fine my name is uchiha sasuke i like spending time with my brother naruto and his mate hinata i dislike fangirls and people that kill people to test their strength...my dream is to avenge my clan by killing itachi without corupting my life by doing so"(ya i didnt like how he was all upsesed with it)

_maybe i was wrong about sasuke"_thought sakura

_hmm this kid is strange i was pretty sure he was upsesed with killing itachi"_ thought kakashi"right then your next sakura

"well lets see my name is haruno sakura uh...i like spending time with my friend ino i dislike people who chas after sasuke just cause they think hes cool and my dreams of the future is to help those in need"

"all right then we will have a survival exorsize tomarrow morning"

"WHAT BUT WE ALL READY DID THOSE IN THE ACDEMY"yelled sakura

"maybe so this is just a test to see if you diserve to be genin"

"phe fine"

right meet me at the memorial stone in the morning and dont eat breakfest you'll puke"said kakashi before poofing away

"well see ya"said naruto and hinata before going away in blue and red flames

sasuke and sakura looked at each other sighed then jumped off the roof to go home.

------the next day---------

all four of team seven we're sitting waiting for kakashi.sasuke was leaning on a tree sakura was doing the same hinata and naruto we're asleep aginst a tree

finally kakashi appeared "yo"

"YOUR LATE"yelled sasuke and sakura

"heh heh sorry a black cat crossed my path so i had to take the long way"he started to kick naruto in the head to wake him up

naruto woke up and woke hinata up

"okay then now that we're all here here's your exorsize try and get these three bells from me"

"HAI"

"okay ready and...go"in a flash they all took to the trees"they've hiddin them selfs well"said kakashi before pulling out itcha itcha paradice

-----some where in the trees---

"okay so whats the plan"asked sakura

"well me and hinata are good partners so we'll ware him out while you guys set up traps and other stuff and then when we wore him out you guys go in and grab the bells"said naruto

"RIGHT"they all said before vanishing

---back in the clearing---

_so they've come up with a plan weird i can only sense sakura and sasuke but where-_kakashi's thoughts we're cut short by a kick coming at him witch he cought with one hand.naruto jumped back and landed beside hinata they then got into a stance kakashi didn't recanize._what are they doing_

hinata and naruto both put their fists behind them and bent down like they we're bowing and in a flash they we're gone.kakashi put his book away seeing how hard this was going to be.naruto and hinata came from opposite sides both just running towards him.they then shot their legs up to kick kakashi only to have them blocked by his hands.they both backed up to were they were before."okay hinata we cant beat him with just 1"

"right lets try for 3"

"3 you want to hurt him dont you"

"HELLZ YEAH"

"fine"

they both put their hands to their sides put their heads down and began to woble back and forth._what the hell_"thought kakashi.then in a flash they were gone again but this time kakashi couldnt detect them at all.he then got a punch to both sides of his head then to his legs then to his sides he then thought about running to come up with a plan to keep up with such speed but as soon as he tried fifty kunai shot out and hit him in the leg then another kick hit him on the head and took him to the ground.sakura and sasuke took that as the time to grab the bells so they did and then tied up kakashi.

-----30 minutes later---

kakashi woke up tied to a log and his new students in front of him eating a lunch hinata sasuke and sakura all had bells in their hands."good job you all pass"

----end of chapter--------

naruto:HELLZ YEAH ME AND HINATA KICKED HIS ASS

hinata:lays on bed seductivelyare you ready for your reward naru-kun

naruto:.blushs...HAI HAI

kakashi:this might be good for itcha itcha paradice anyways please review and read the next chapter when it comes out well see ya soon

ren-sama:WHO SAID YOU COULD DO IT

kakashi:you

ren-sama:...ANYWAYS NEXT CHAPTER A NEW MISSION OR A NEW DANGER


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTES:

ren-sama:YATTA A NEW CHAPPY

naruto and hianta:YAY

--------chapter 6 a new misson or a new danger--------

-misson office-

naruto,hinata,sakura,sasuke,and kakashi were awating their next misson they had already completed 45 missons as a team but sasuke,sakura,and kakashi noticed naruto and hinata leaving for weeks on end on missons none of them knew about.

"okay then today you will get a new misson its c-ranked your going to excort this man to the wave country"said the hokage pointing to a old guy with a sake bottle in his hands

"what the hell you mean these kids are taking me their this guy with the mask seems pretty weak and freaky tall"said the old guy

kakashi sweat dropped."um im not weak an im not a kid im a jounin instuctor"

"huh oh sorry guess im a little drunk okay anyways lets go"

"rrrright"

-----path way to wave country-----

naruto,hinata,sasuke,sakura,kakashi,and tazuna we're walking down a road naruto,hinata,and kakashi noticed two puddles of water on the way.but they kept going then two ninja's with suriken chains came from the puddles and jumped the team.kakashi was sliced into peices.naruto and hinata both vanished then the ninja's fell to the ground dead.then kakashi appeared questioned tazuna about the ninjas he told them the story(i dont fell like writing it)and the went on their way till a sword came out and about killed sakura.sasuke jumped on her to save her witch got him a punch to the head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH so konoha sent rookie genin to protect the bridge builder"said a figure on top of the sword that was now stuck in a tree

"zabuza demon hiddin in the mist"said kakashi

"ah so you know about me hmm your kakashi the copy cat ninja such a honor"said zabuza in a mocking tone

"right since you know about me lets get this started"said kakashi revealing his sharingan."naruto hinata sasuke sakura protect the bridge builder"

"RIGHT"as they formed a box around tazuna

"ha"said zabuza as he pulled out his sword and appeared behind sakura and sasuke and was about to kill all of them but got a surprise when 10 tails came at him along with two feet.he slid back all the way to the water and looked to see what hit him and his eyes widened when hinata and naruto stood in front of sasuke and sakura revealing their fox ears and their 10 fox tails(yes they both have 5 tails now)._hmm are they half kitsune or somthing_"

"good job now its my turn"said kakashi before charging at zabuza only to get thrown into the water and trapped in a water prison and zabuza to make a water clone."okay going into the water wasn't one of my best ideas HINATA NARUTO SASUKE SAKURA RUN THE WATER CLONE CAN'T GO FAR FROM THE ONE THAT MADE IT"

"phe like we're scared of a guy made of water"said naruto"me and hinata have a few surprises of our own READY HINATA"

"HAI"they both stared charging up their best attacks.kakashi,zabuza,sasuke,and sakura were stunned when hinata charged up chidori in her hand and naruto formed a rasengan.they charged at zabuza's water clone then they put their hands together and the chidori and rasengan formed together and blasted through the water clone and hit zabuza."**_RasenDenkôgan_**"(spirl lightning sphere)(ya i just did my best on the move)they yelled in usion

"NOOO"yelled zabuza as he was blasted to a tree and pinned by kunai.

"this is your last battle ever"said kakashi appearing on a near by tree

then two senbon needles hit zabuza in the neck and a boy with a mask on appeared on a tree near kakashi."you were right it was his last battle"

"so your a hunter nin here to take zabuza away"

"yeah so i'll take it from here"said the boy as he picked up zabuza and vanished

kakashi went back to his team told them what happened and then the team left to go to tazuna's house but their was one thought that went through.sasukes,sakura's,and kakashi's mind._how did they do that_".

---------end of chapter----------

ya sorry about this chapter if it sucks or somthing but i was tired and my computer is messed up a little so :P

ren-sama:well

naruto:well what

ren-sama:SAY THE THING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

naruto:oh okay NEXT TIME ON ONE WINGED KITSUNE SECRETS REVILED ANGELS AWAKENED SEE YA SOON

ren-sama:good job i think hinata has a treat for you too

naruto:blushs and walks into hinata's room

room:moans can be heard from the room

ren-sama:i dont want to know what their doing anyways see ya


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTES: im going to say 2 things and both a answer to my reviews witch i do thank you for

twilightcloud18

no i do not care at all you can use it on your fic

and taeniae

dont worry about haku or zabuza

-------chapter 7----------

kakashi decied to teach sakura and sasuke water walking and tree climing hinata and naruto already knowing them were sent to guard tazuzna and the bridge builders.sakura kakashi and sasuke were all sitting in the forest of chakra when they heard a LOUD high pitched scream that came from inari's mom (i cant remeber her name)tusne.they ran as fast as they could to the house and found to of gauto's men tieing up tusne and inari.sakura and sasuke kicked them in the head and knocked them out cold and then tied them up to a tree outside the house.

"what were they doing here tusne"asked kakashi

"im not sure"

"this could be bad kakash-sensei they might go after the bridge builders"said sasuke looking toward the bridge

"right lets go"

--------the soon to be bridge---------

zabuza and haku were standing at the end of the bridge.naruto and hinata were surrounded with dead mercenarys and they were breathing heavily(hey even they can get tired).

"this is the end for you"said haku as he summoned his crystal ice mirrors around the two

"now i wouldn't say that"said kakashi coming in front and starting a battle with zabuza

sasuke and sakura went into the crystal ice mirrors to help hinata and naruto (morons).haku stared to throw senbon needles at them at a surprising speed two of the needles were poisoned with a small sleep powder witch hit naruto and hinata in the back.he was about to shoot another round of senbon needles at naruto and hinata but when they got close sasuke and sakura blocked the way and fell uncounious.naruto and hianta woke up(the recovery powers made the poison ware of faster)and saw sasuke and sakura uncounious and they just stared.

"the shinobi way is deficult isn't it tell me is this the first time to lose a friend"said haku from his ice mirrors"maybe now you know the way of shinobi"

naruto and hinata just stood their their bangs covering their eyes."**_SHUT UP_**" they said in unsion their voices sounded like three mixed together from each of them.**_"this isn't the way of shinobi we live by our way is better you don't die for no reason you die to protect the people preious to you and we just lost two so now...its your turn to die"_**

then white feathers surrounded hinata and black feathers surrouned naruto and they mixed together sheilding them from sight.where as haku stared to lunch senbon needles at the hurricane of feathers witch were thrown right back at him.

--------in the feathers-------

naruto was surrouned in black feathers and his cloths were changed he now wore a black sleeve less shirt and long black pants and black shinobi shoes.hianta was covered in white feathers and when she came out she wore the same as naruto but they were white colored.then black feathers surrouned naruto's back and a large black and red feather appeared on his back.white feathers surrouned hinata's back and a white and blue feather appeared on her back.white feathers went around hianta's hand and a very very very long sword appeaered in it the sword had a white handle.black feathers went around naruto's hand and a sword the same hianta's but had a black handle.(an:the feathers have red and black in them because of the kitsune chakra)

_**"now then its time to kill"**_

-------back out side the feathers---------------(an:if you saw this episode in the normal naruto you know what happened between kakashi and zabuza in their fight)

the feathers despersed and their was naruto and hianta both in their new forms they then looked at haku who was still in his ice mirrors.they then vanished and appeared out side of the ice mirrors and smashed them all with one slash of their swords and haku was on the ground.they were about to finish him of but stopped when they heard him mumble somthing."for..give me ...zabuza..-san ...i failed...you".they both stared before they smirked at him

**_"we understand haku you did this to protect your preious person..."_**they looked at zabuza who was about to get hit by a chidori in kakashi's hand.haku saw this and stared to form a ice mirror infront of zabuza.

kakashi was about to ram a chidori threw zabuza who was trapped by his nin dogs."its over zabuza"

"i guess so kaka-" he was cut off by a ice mirror coming from his feet and was almost to his waste.kakashi was a inch away when a black and white feather blocked his chidori and the ice mirror destoying both of them.kakashi nin dogs disappeared and kakashi,haku, and zabuza looked at naruto and hinata in their new forms zabuza and kakashi's eyes widned.

then a army of mercenarys appeared at the end of the bridge with gatou in front of them.everyone looked at him but naruto and hianta vanished from site.

"gatou whats going on what are all these men doing here"said zabuza turning to him

"ill tell you whats going on your going to die right here on this bridge"said gatou

"WHAT"

"you heard me you cost to much plus by the looks of things you couldn't get the job done"

"grrr"

"now then men ATTA-"he was cut of by a sword cutting of his head and another one going through his waste.everyone including the mercenarys's eyes widened while anruto and hianta stood over gatou and were grining evily.

"DAMN YOU YOU GOT RID OF OUR MEAL TICKET"yelled one of the mercenarys while all of the rest formed a circle around naruto and hianta.

naruto and hianta just stood there till white and black feather appeared around them and formed the hurricane again.when the hurricane went away their stood a new figure.it had hinata's eyes there was a sword twice as long as hinata and naruto's sword with a black and white handle its cloths were the same as hinata's and naruto's but it was black and white.its hair was long with blue and blonde spots and a few spikes on top with red and black on them and it was as tall as naruto and hianta's hieght put together.the figure stood their and looked at the mercenarys that were backing away in fear it smirked."**_heh so this is it not really worth it but what ever"_**it then held up its sword and a little light went up to the sky clearing all the clouds and mist in the air and ground. then a black piller shot out from the figure and slaugtered the mercenarys and created a huge mass of black smoke.zabuza's and kakashi's eyes widened along with tazuna who just got back from helping the bridge builders get to safety.when the smoke went away the figure stood their were it was before and their was no trace of the mercenarys or the piller of ever being there.the figure turned to kakashi and zabuza.**_"guess i should tell you who i am atleast right well lets see i guess you could call me nain _**(na(from naruto and in from hinata)(incase you havent figured it out hinata and naruto fused together to make nain)**_"well i gotta go now see ya later"_**then black and white feathers surrounded it and naruto and hinata appeared in their normal cloths on the ground with the swords were beside them and their wing was still on their back.the swords disappeared in a flurry of feathers and the wings got a little smaller.

kakashi sighed."zabuza go get haku sasuke and sakura please ill get these two"

"right but kakashi i have a favor to ask"

"whats that"

"can haku and me come to konoha with you and become konoha shinobi"

"you'll going to have to ask the hokage but im sure he'll be happy to have you"

"right"then zabuza went and got haku who had fallen unconious right before gatou got killed then he went and checked sasuke's and sakura's vidle signs they were fine."gah stupid kids they just got knocked out do to all the needles in them".he then picked them up and went to kakashi who had naruto in his arms and hinata on his back their tails hanging down."i have somthing to ask about these two"

"if you want to know about them you have to ask the hokage i bearly know anything"

"i see well lets go back to tazuna's place...where is that again"

"ill show you the way"said tazuna"but when we get their can you help me get some villagers and tell them to help with the bridge"

"sure"

they then walked back to tazuna's place and put all the genin(and haku) to a bed.zabuza and kakashi noticed hinata and naruto going into a comfertable posion(the one in chapter 1) witch they just smiled at.

------END CHAPTER------------

ren-sama:yay

naruto and hianta:uh okay

ren-sama:anyways REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

kakashi:next chapter return home and a new surprise from naruto and hinata hey the chuunin exams are coming up

ren-sama:YES NOW NARUTO AND HINATA CAN KICK ASS

naruto and hianta:...rrrrrrrright

ren-sama:TILL NEXT TIME


End file.
